Gwardir
Gwardir Yoorkngaru / Balakkurnu '(''g-waarh-dir) 'is from the island of Yoork and belongs to the Mambara people. He can die however returns to the living soon after. He can not remain within the underworld ([[Ofantún|''Ofantún]]). He remains ageless between the ages of 25 and 30 years (the prime adult years of a male). He would be referred to as Gwardir Balakkurnu amongst his people within his Yorakal, which means "Gwardir, child of Balak". However, when he travelled further afield (and after the passing of his father) he would refer to himself as Gwardir Yoorkngaru, which means "Gwardir of the place Yook". Basic Characteristics Childhood He was born to Balak and MUM who named him Gwardir because as a toddler he was slow to walk and he would make tracks on the island's sand similar to that of a local snake, gwardar. Relationships He had a very close connection with his father, Balak. As a child he is a quiet child that makes a small pocket of friends, but is not a popular child at the Yorakal. He falls madly in love with Tuela, but after his first death he can not be around her anymore and he tries again once more and she dies of old age whilst he doesn't age. He forgoes love after this point and instead settles for unattached relationships. He similarly avoids friends as much as possible, as he has to continually move on and doesn't feel comfortable getting to close to anyone (either they'll feel something for him or vice versa ... it is too painful and he fears the sadness of leaving behind those he cares for). He does not feel in control of his life, so is afraid he can not be responsible for caring about others. Talents / Skills He is able to 'touch' (connect) with the streams of the underworld (mombaki). Physical Characteristics Shape of Face: Distinguishing features: How does he/she dress? Mannerisms: Habits: (smoking, drinking etc.) Health: Hobbies: Favorite Sayings: Speech patterns: Disabilities: Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Greatest flaw: Best quality: Personality Educational Background: No formal education Intelligence Level: Very smart, as has learned many a things over the years Any Mental Illnesses? None Learning Experiences: Very long life Character's short-term goals in life: Character's long-term goals in life: Find a way out of the contract with Njóla. How does Character see himself/herself? How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? "Half a man" How self-confident is the character? Very Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? Very emotional What would most embarrass this character? Emotional Characteristics Strengths/Weaknesses: Introvert or Extrovert? How does the character deal with anger? Very openly and confrontational (different at start) With sadness? Tries to avoid connections / relationships, as struggles with grief With conflict? Head on With change? With loss? Has come to accept it as a matter of fact - so tries to keep no strings What does the character want out of life? What would the character like to change in his/her life? What motivates this character? Freedom from service in the after life What frightens this character? The Ferryman retiring, service forever What makes this character happy? Drinking, jokes, songs, sailing, women Is the character judgmental of others? Has learned to read people well ... due to age has developed judgement of people very quickly. Is the character generous or stingy? Neither ... nothing is free Is the character generally polite or rude? Generally short with people, but can turn on the charm when needed Spiritual Characteristics Does the character believe in Gods? Yes What are the character's spiritual beliefs? Based on Mambara beliefs Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? Spirituality is in circumstances If so, what role does it play? Story Context Character's role (main character? hero? romantic interest?): Main character in his story, and smaller appearances in other stories. Scene where character first appears? In his book from the beginning. Relationships with Other Characters Ash Njóla He serves as her ferryman apprentice. He views her as his slave master.Category:Character Category:Mambara